Traditional capture and processing of analogue signals consists of two steps: sample, then compress. If the signal is bandlimited, then sample at a little over the Nyquist frequency, namely at twice the frequency range. Lossy compression, for example JPEG for an image, then throws away lots of redundant information. Compressive sampling is a new and promising method to simultaneously sample and compress a signal.
In E. J. Candès and M. Wakin: “An introduction to compressive sampling”, IEEE Signal Processing Magazine, 25:21-30, March 2008, a method for compressive sampling is described. A signal, which is sparse under a given basis, is sampled incoherently under a measurement basis. Measurements are taken uniformly at random. A number of measurements is much smaller than a length of the signal.
It is a challenge to provide a method, a device, a computer program and a computer program product for determining a representation of a signal that is simple and that allows for an efficient representation of the signal.